2016 Valentines Day
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on February 10, 2016. Get your city ready for the most romantic day of the year -- Valentine's Day! Complete all of the event's requirements within the allotted time and win the unique Aphrodite Salon! Completing the event involves completing 10 quests. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 12 days (?) Reward: Aphrodite Salon = Gifts = During the event, players were given the chance to send themed gifts to their friends. Each gift cost 15 "Love Arrows" to send, which were collected from citizens around the city. They were also the rarest of the event resources, naturally. Possible rewards included the following game resources: Possible Certificates: * 10 VIP points * Economy VIP (1 day) * 10 corporate points * 25 corporate points * Overtime * Residence Permit +50 * Time certificate for 20 mins * Tool Box * Tax Inspection * Party Other possible gift contents: * Coins * Exp = VIP Active Bonuses = Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. = Event Tasks = Tasks are designed around the following items that are available from citizens: * Collect Loving Hearts , Cupids , or Love Arrows from citizens. Cost 1 per citizen, which appears to yield a single resource. * Romantic Gifts. Cost 15, and can contain various items for your city, including several of a single type of event resource. * Sincere Gifts. Cost 100 Loving Hearts. Can contain various items for your city, but does not include any event resources. * Gift of Cupid. Cost 15 Love Arrows. Can be sent as a gift to friends. 1. Holiday in Town "The people of the city can't wait for Valentine's Day! Why don't we start celebrating just a little early? First, let's find some loving hearts and romantic gifts." * Receive 10 Loving Hearts from your citizens * Receive a Romantic Gift from your citizens Reward: 7,500, 75, 100 2. Loving Hearts "Continue celebrating with your citizens: Give them valentines in the form of loving hearts! And your feelings are mutual; they'll give you something in return! Oh, ask them for little cupids too; you'll need them. *Receive 1 Sincere Gifts from your citizens *Receive 40 Cupids from your citizens Reward: 7,500, 75, 100 3. For Two "While the people are busy celebrating Valentine's Day you have time to wish your friends and loved ones a happy one! Send a few gifts to your friends and keep collecting loving hearts. You'll get a special prize for completing this task.' * Send 10 Gifts from Cupid to friends *Receive 25 Loving Hearts from your citizens Reward: 10,000, 150, 750 Reward! Amour Park 4. Cupid's Arrows *Upgrade Amour Park to Level 2 *Receive 3 Sincere Gifts from your citizens-Do not cash in the Sincere Gifts-they need to be saved until you are finished with "Cupids Arrows" Reward: 10,000, 125, 250 5. Gift Exchange "While you are putting together your city's celebration, your friends are hard at work too-picking out gifts for you! Receive some from them, and be sure to thank them very warmly.' *Receive 10 Gifts from Cupid from friends *Receive 20 Romantic Gifts from your citizens Reward: 15,000, 125, 150 6. Confessions of Love "Every day, more and more couples come to Amour Park. It's high time to make it even beautiful!.''" *Upgrade Amour Park to Level 3 *Receive 10 Loving Hearts from your citizens Reward: 15,000, 150, 150 7. Romantic Walks "''Happy couples stroll around Amour Park day and night, exchanging Amourous glances and tossing coins into the pond. While they take in the wonderful atmosphere, you can take in your incredible profits and give your friends gifts from Cupid.''" *Collect profit from Amour Park 1 times * Send a Gift from Cupid to 2 friends Reward: 20,000, 150, 1500 Reward! Gazebo for Two 8. Fondest Wishes "''More than a few happy couples have complained of a lack of secluded spaces where they can exchange whispered sweet nothings to each other. Make sure there is a Gazebo for Two in your city and get ready for the mountain of gifts your citizens will no doubt send you.''" *Receive 2 Romantic Gifts from your citizens *Receive 2 Sincere Gifts from your citizens Reward: 20,000, 175, 175 9. A Magical Day "''A romantic mood pervades the city, and your architects have offered to improve Amour Park even further. So grab their plans and then get to work! Collect profit from the Gazebo for Two to finance this bold project.''" *Upgrade Amour Park to Level 4 *Collect profit from a Gazebo for Two for 3 times Reward: 25,000, 175, 175 10. Festival of Love "''Your city is almost ready for Valentine's Day. The Gazebo for Two just needs a few finishing touches and the city just need a little more electricity." *Upgrade a Gazebo for Two to the maximum level *Have 250 free Electricity at your disposal Reward: 50,000, 300, 5500 Category:Event